Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates generally to the field of Instrument accessories and more specifically to improved Stringed Instrument Stand.
Stringed instruments such as guitars and the like often need to be temporarily held in a relatively upright position when not being used, such as when a person is giving a performance on a stage and needs to switch from one instrument to another.
My issued U.S. Pat. No. 6,130,375 discloses such an instrument stand that attaches directly to the body of the instrument by means of the screw attaches to the instrument body that normally holds one end of a strap. This stand folds flat when the user is playing the instrument or when the instrument is stored and folds out when used as a stand.
A deficiency in my original design is that it is hard for the invention to accommodate instruments having bodies of different thickness""s because the location of the strap holding screw may be in an unsuitable location. For example an acoustic guitar has a relatively thick body whereas an electric guitar has a thinner body. Therefore the strap holding screw may be in a location that may make the attachment of my original instrument stand difficult without drilling an additional hole in the instrument. The addition of a hole is undesirable and in some cases would interfere with the structural integrity of the instrument.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an improved stringed instrument stand that allows the user to attach instruments of different thickness""s to the stand without having to drill additional holes in the body of the instrument.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, there is disclosed Improved Stringed Instrument Stand comprising: an L shaped bracket having a centrally located clevis joint, a hinged flat stand member, and a retaining clip, said L shaped member capable of retaining a washer, said washer having a plurality of engagement fingers that are able to engage with one of a plurality of mating linear engagement receptacles within said L shaped bracket, said washer having a centrally located aperture that allows the retention of a strap holding screw of a standard stringed instrument, and said washer able to be placed higher or lower within said L shaped bracket thereby allowing stringed instruments having different body thickness""s to be accommodated by said bracket without having to drill additional holes in the body said stringed instrument.